Icebreaker, Ice Cream, and Icicles
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Jade and Beck meet at a movie. Beck likes Jade so he asked her out on a date


**For Briana :)**

* * *

****"And that's a wrap!" The director calls out. Everyone gathers around in hugs and saying goodbye. I finally got finished with my first movie project. This will go great in my résumé. The movie was named "Candyman". It's a little bit on the dark side, but I like it that way. It's about a pedophile who steals little kids and put them in their van and do stuff with them. It's actually really creepy. I give everyone a hug and I stop in front of this guy named Beck. He's so cute. His brown eyes and brown hair with that tan skin. I can't help but like him.

"Hey nice job playing the older sister of Alyson," Beck says to me while giving me a hug. I return the hug and say thanks and go to my friend Cat.

"Jadey," Cat says in a sing song voice.

"I told you to quit calling me Jadey a _long time ago_," I tell Cat in a warning full voice.

"You like Beck," Cat says singing again.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask Cat.

"Yessery," Cat says singing.

"Stop singing!" I say getting annoyed.

"Phooey," Cat says frowning.

"Look, Cat, I really like Beck, and I want to get to know him a little more," I tell Cat. It was right then I turn around and Beck is right there staring at me. He was tall and mysterious. I love guys like that. You have no idea what their going to do next.

"Hey," Beck says to me.

"Hi," I say a little nervously. I don't he or Cat noticed though.

"I wanted to break the ice and ask you if you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow night," Beck says in a little shy voice.

"Sure, meet me at my house at seven o'clock," I tell Beck.

"Sure. See you then," Beck walks away with a smile. Cat turns to me with huge grin on her face.

"Told you," I say with a smirk.

* * *

It's Friday night and I'm waiting for Beck at my house. It's winter so it's going to be cold outside. I'm wearing a white long sleeved shirt with dark skinny jeans and a black coat. As for accessories I'm wearing black pumps and my lucky silver purse. My nails are painted all black with my ring finger silver. I love doing my nails like that. I see Beck's jeep pull up to my driveway.

"Hey," I say to Beck.

"Hey you look stunning," He tells me while holding the door.

"Thank you," I say to Beck. He gets in the car and we drive for about a half hour and I have no idea where were at.

"So were are you taking me this evening?" I ask Beck.

"I'm taking you to my abortive icecream place, Freezy Queen," Beck e replies to me.

"Icecream? In this cold winter weather?" I ask Beck.

"Once you taste their icecream you won't regret eating it in the cold," Beck says. In about another ten minutes were there at Freezy Queen. Nobody is there except for us. I look at all the flavored and there's some that I've never heard before. There was Grape, Berry, and Fiji fruit whatever that is. This is all icecream.

"Go ahead and pick any flavor. It's all on me," Beck says.

"Hi I'm Sam what would you like?" Asked Sam.

"I'll have coffee flavored ice cream," I replied,

"I'll have Oreo mint," Beck said.

"That'll all be ten dollars and fifty cents," said Sam. Beck payed Sam and got our icecream. We sit inside and it smells really good like all kinds of icecream. We enjoy our icecream and leave.

"Hm, well the night is still young, how about we take a walk in the park?" Beck suggested.

"Beck we just ate icecream and you want to walk in cold weather?" I ask Beck.

"Sure why not?" He says. We drive for about five minutes and were at the park. We walk around a few times until something caught my eye.

"What is that?" I ask Beck. Beck looks over and his eyes widen.

"It looks like a cave made of icicles," He replies.

"Let's go in," I say. Without hesitation I run towards the cave and Beck is catching up to me.

"Watch your step," He says worryingly.

"Stop being overprotective," I say. We get into the deep parts of the cave and we sit there for about ten minutes taking in the views when Beck decided to say something.

"I really like you, you know that, right?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I like you too. That's why I said yes to this date," I reply.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend," Beck asked. I reached over and kissed him for my reply.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?" Beck asked.

"Yes," I say. We start to go into a deep make out session in the icicle cave. It seems so real. This is the best day ever.


End file.
